WWPD: What Would Puck Do?
by Camaro-Enthusiast
Summary: An entry to Rae Heartland's challenge; The jabberwocky is back, but this time: No one is in control of it. No one can stop it! Everyone in the Grimm family disappears, leaving Puck and Sabrina to kill the beast once and for all. Puckabrina. Puck POV.
1. Chapter 1

**What Would Puck Do? ---- WWPD? Puck POV (Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm.)**

So, the war with the Scarlet Hand was over. Mirror had been destroyed, and the little Grimm kid was safe. We had won, and you'd think that everything would've been fine. And it was, for a while.

But then, I couldn't believe what the Old Lady said. There had been a report of odd attacks by this dinosaur thing. It couldn't be the… nah. We'd killed Red's kitty. Well, Jake did. It almost killed me. Stupid kitty.

"PUCK!" Grimm calls to me. "Hurry up! We have a case, slowpoke!"

"I'm coming, stinky," I tell her as I fly down the stairs.

"Shut up, jerk!" she sniffs indignantly. "Hurry up. Uncle Jake's already in the car."

"Watch who you're calling a jerk, peasant!"

"Idiot," she walked out the door, where the Old Lady was waiting.

"Okay, you two. My lieblings need not argue," she says, locking the excessive amounts of locks on the door. "Get in the car."

"Yes, Granny," Grimm walks to the car and slides in next to Daphne and Red.

"Where's the bossies?" I ask.

"My parents are in New York, thank you," Grimm glares at me as I get in next to her. "Scoot over. Granny has Chase," she smiles at the mention of her red-haired little brother.

"Why do I always have to sit next to the Kid?"

"Well, if you weren't always making us late, you wouldn't have to," Grimm says. "Don't forget to tie his seatbelt thing."

I roll my eyes; even after Henry and Veronica Grimm woke up, they still could not convince the Old Lady to get a better, safer car.

"You do it," I say, just to be difficult.

"Ugh. Scoot over," she stands up, careful not to bump her head on the ceiling.

Of course, with his superb timing, Jake then starts the car. Grimm loses her balance and falls on me.

"Ouch!" she grasps my shoulders.

"Now, Grimm. I know you can't get enough of me, but in front of the nine-year-old?" I smirk, pointing at Daphne.

"I'm practically ten," Marshmallow pouts.

(AN: this is the future. Puck and Sabrina are about 14, give or take.)

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she punches my shoulder, "I've heard all about how I can't get enough of you."

"You know it's true," I scoot over.

"Jerk," she says under her breath as she buckles Chase into his car seat thing.

"Oh, yeah. Sabrina? Granny said to tell you that one of the seatbelts is broken!" Marshmallow yells over the noise of the old car.

"What?"

"The seatbelt is broken," I hold the one I should've been using.

"You and Puck'll have to share," Marshmallow shrugs.

"Share?" Grimm mouths at me.

I roll my eyes and nod, grabbing the rope next to me. She then takes the other length of rope and holds it up. Unfortunately for us, this one was frayed and shorter than the others.

"It's not long enough," she glares at the offending belt.

"So?"

"I will not fail to wear a seatbelt in this sorry excuse for a car," Grimm declares dramatically. "But, what are you going to do?"

"Well, the Old Lady isn't gonna let me fly there," I think about it and come up with only one conclusion. And, to put it simply, I don't really like that conclusion. However, Jake is now looking at us and refusing to move the car. _Perfect timing, Jake._ Sarcasm is one of the greatest human things ever invented! "C'mon."

"What?" Grimm stares at me with a confused look on her face. Cute... NO! NOT CUTE! What am I thinking?

Not bothering to explain, I pick her up and set her on my lap like she does with the Kid.

"Puck!" she exclaims. "Put me down." She wiggles on my lap, but I just reach around her and take the seatbelt with the hand I'm not using to keep her on my lap.

I fling it over us and quickly switch hands. "Marshmallow. Little help," I wait as she ties the seatbelt in a very tight knot out of the reach of her sister.

"PUCK!!!" Grimm screams in my ear.

"Geez, Grimm. I never knew your voice could go that high," I say calmly.

"Let me out!" she scowls at me.

"Jake wouldn't let us go anywhere, then the Old Lady would be mad at us, then…"

"Enough!"

"Yes, Granny," Grimm stares at the Old Lady contritely.

Grimm turns back towards me and squirms on my lap.

"You're not going to reach the knot," I smirk at her.

She doesn't even stop and continues her wriggling.

"Grimm. Sit still!" I put my hands on her waist.

Her eyes widen, and the next thing I know, she slapped me on the back of the head.

"Okay, letting go," I put my hands up. I latch them behind my head and wait for this ride to be over. On the way home, Marshmallow and Red over there can share a seat. (Red never responds to any of the nicknames I give her. I still have to come up with something. But, it is hard to think of her without the kitty or her Grimm-killing qualities.)

"Uncle Jake, are we there yet?" Grimm whines for about the fiftieth time. _I'm really not __**that**__ bad, am I?_

"Almost, 'Brina," he glances at her through the rearview mirror. "You're not going to get cooties."

"Funny, Uncle Jake. Funny," she rolls her eyes.

"Well, regardless of my humor, we're here," Jake pulls the car to a stop.

"Thank you!" Grimm gasps. "Daphne, untie me. NOW!"

"I'm working on it," she says, struggling with the knot. Whispering to me, she reveals her problem, "I can't get it."

_Of course. _I transform into a mouse and slip from the seatbelt. I revert back to my true form and work on the knot.

"Hurry up, Puck," Grimm fidgets, not looking me in the eye.

"There ya go," I say, finally deciding to play a prank.

She tries to stand up, and gets about an inch before being pulled back by the ropes. "So not funny, Puck."

"Yeah, it was. Here," I turn my hand into that of a tiger and just cut the rope.

"Thank you, Puck," she rolls her eyes and takes Chase from his seat.

"You kids coming?" Jake stuck his head through the window.

"Yes, Uncle Jake. Sabrina and Puck were taking forever," Marshmallow pulls Red from the car. Grimm takes the Kid and follows them.

I get out, and Jake leads us to the person who reported the dinosaur.

The man was a tiny little guy, and he was still trembling. "It was huge. It let out these horrid growls."

"What did they sound like?" the Old Lady asks.

"Jab-er-walk-eee," the man repeats.

I look at Grimm. _No way. It couldn't be alive…. Could it?_

"Sorry, Old Lady. Got to go," I grab Grimm's arm and pull her towards the car.

"Puck—"she protests.

"Grimm, shut up for a sec."

"Don't tell me to shut up!" she gasps.

"Grimm," I snap. "The Jabberwocky is alive."

"We don't know that," she says in an annoyingly calm voice.

"Puh-leeze. What else says 'jabberwocky' when it chases people? I don't know any dinosaurs who do that."

"You knew dinosaurs?" Grimm grins.

"You know what I mean," I snarl.

"Yes, Puck. But, I also know that Uncle Jake killed it. This guy has just been reading too much Lewis Carroll and probably mistook a lizard for a Jabberwocky," she shrugs.

"A lizard?"

"Yes, Puck. A lizard," she repeats.

I look behind her, unbelieving as of what I saw.

"That's a lizard, huh?" I point behind her.

"You're just trying to freak me out," she says. "It's probably just your pixies breathing down my neck."

"Grimm, it's not my pixies."

She must've heard something in my voice because she turned around.

"JABBERWOCKY!" the 'lizard' screamed in her face.

"Puck!" she gasps, stepping backwards.

"Whaddya want me to do?"

"Uh, stop it!" Grimm says.

"With what? The last time I charged this thing, I had a sword and I almost died!"

"GRANNY!!!" she screams, stepping towards me some more.

The Old Lady comes charging from the man's house and stops short when she sees the Jabberwocky. It looks up and stomps over to the car. It steps on it, our only means of escape.

Jake comes from the house, followed by Marshmallow and Red.

"I don't suppose you have anything to get rid of this," I point to the ugly monster.

"Not on me," he shrugs. "Sorry."

_This just isn't my day,_ I think to myself as I summon my pixies.

"Minions," I command them. "We need to get away. You need to distract **that."**

They buzz in anger and surprise but agree.

"C'mon, Grimm," I pull her away from the Jabberwocky. "We need to get out of here."

"What about the Jabberwocky? Puck, it could hurt the rest of the people in town," she stops.

"Grimm, I'm sure your uncle will take care of it. First, we **need** to get outta here!" I open my wings and fly us toward home.

"But, what about Granny and Uncle Jake and Daphne and Red?" she gasps, pounding my chest. "You just practically murdered my little sister."

"Grimm. Relax. I will get them in a minute. You are my priority," I say, realizing that it's true.

"Why?" she asks.

"You were the closest to the ugly brute. Don't worry. It didn't attack. It probably remembered having enough of the Trickster King," I grin at her.

"Right," she rolls her eyes.

I touch down near the river. There was a little cave next to me. It had been one of my hideouts when I'd done something to anger the Old Lady and she felt like yelling at me. "Stay here. I'll come get you once everybody else is safe. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Thanks Puck," she sits down on a rock.

"There's some of my old stuff in the cave. Should be some food. Don't know how good it'll be but if you want it, go ahead."

"I'll be fine," she sniffs at the mention of three-and-a-half year old food.

"Good," I say, opening my wings once again.

Quickly, I fly back to the rest of the Grimm family. I wasn't expecting them to all be gone.

I look down, and see a giant Jabberwocky footprint. I fly higher, trying to find more. I can't see anything else. It's like they just disappeared.

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**What Would Puck Do? ---- WWPD? Puck POV (Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm.)**

"Old Lady?" I call out, entering the house. I had tried to find the remains of the car, but that wasn't even there. _How had it just vanished?_

"Puck!" a voice yells loudly.

"Chase?" I say, looking around for the kid.

"Puck!" he yells again happily. "Where's Bwina?"

"Uh. 'Brina… Your sister… is safe. How'd you get here?" I ask him.

"Kitty," he shrugs.

"Kitty?" I repeat. "The jabberwocky brought you here?"

"No. Kitty," he points at a black panther lolling in the sun in the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah. That is a kitty," I pull my sword from its sheath. I had grown out of the wooden one, now opting for something with a little more substance. This sword was 'pretty-licious!' according to Marshmallow. That apparently meant that she thought it looked cool… The hilt is gold, gilded with rubies. Along the blade, my famous line is engraved. _If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended._

"Do not," the 'Kitty' says in a deep voice, rolling over towards me. "I did not harm him, nor will I harm you. I am Bagheera."

"Who?" I ask, not lowering my sword.

"Bagheera. I thought you were supposed to know about Everafters. Do you not call yourself a fairy-tale detective?" he asks in a deep growl.

"I'm just here for the food," I say confidently.

"Of course, fairy," he smirks amusedly. He stands up, arching his back. "Ah. So, you now must find you family."

"Okay. I still don't know who you are," I point the sword at his head, close enough to take off his whiskers.

"Bagheera, from the Jungle Book," he rolls his eyes. "I am the black panther. Mentor to Mowgli. Does none of this ring a bell?"

"Sorry. Not really into the whole reading thing," I shrug. "So. You're a good guy?"

"Yes," he says, retracting his claws. "I shall prove it. Man-cub," he calls to Grimm's little brother.

"I am Chase!" the four-year-old says, walking over to the panther.

"Hello, Chase," Bagheera purrs as the four-year-old climbs onto his back.

"Soft fur," Chase says. "Nice kitty." The kid falls asleep, his arms wrapped around the cat's neck.

"He shall be fine. Rescue your family," Bagheera says. "I have met Relda before. She will have found a way to survive."

"Fine," I put my sword back. _Why do I **never**__get to use it?_ "Do not harm him, panther."

"I shall not. I have taken care of young man-cubs before," he lays down on the kitchen floor. "Go."

_I really should read that book,_ I thought to myself as I fly back towards the last place I had seen the Old Lady.

As I landed I remembered something. Sabrina. She was gonna kill me! I had left her in the cave.

Great. Could this day get any worse?

A thunderclap roars and a flash of lightning zigzags across the sky. It starts pouring rain.

Great. Just great.

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to give you all an early Christmas present! **

**Happy Holidays! **

***Cam***

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What Would Puck Do? ---- WWPD? Puck POV (Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm.)**

**Anything in parentheses and most things in italics are PUCK's thoughts. **

I can't fly in rain, well not a thunderstorm. So, I had to_ walk._ How do humans do it all the time? It takes so much effort and is so _boring_. I mean, doldrums much?

Yes, I do know big words. And, NO it is not _old-fashioned!_ I've never been known to be old-fashioned, especially by thee! Ahem… _you._ I meant you!

What is it with humans? Their language changes so often and they cannot settle on just one. It is such a pain. When I lived in Faerie, in England, we didn't even speak any human language. We had our own.

Then, Mother became besotted with Shakespeare and wished to learn English. Of course, Mustardseed and I had to too. Father was not happy, but he picked up enough of the language to be fluent. (Another big word…)

Finally, I got to the cave.

"Grimm?" I yell, unable to see her. "Grimm, get out here ugly. A panther has your brother!"

The fear factor didn't even work. _It always works. _Where was that girl? Did the stupid _kitty_ take her too?

"Grimm!" I yell again for good measure.

"What are you looking for _her_ for?" a voice asks from behind me.

No, it couldn't be… I thought the day _couldn't_ get worse.

"Moth," I clench my fists without turning around.

"Aren't you happy I'm here, my love? It will be amazing. Oberon shall not keep us apart; just you and me, my love. I can help you escape from this town. Although, you could do it yourself," she trills in a laugh that she thinks sounds delicate. It reminded _me_ of a donkey. "All you would have to do is play with the little blonde. Humans conception of blond girls seem to be true, so dumb; so artificial. Puck, I'm real. I'm what you need. Leave the little human girl, like you've been wanting to, since you left **me."**

How dare she! I spin around, punching her in the face…

Or not. My hand went right through her.

I try again, transforming into a rhinoceros and stampeding towards her. I close my eyes, bracing for impact. I feel nothing, not even smelling that horrid stuff she called perfume. _Blech._ My eyes open, and I realize that I, too, had gone through her.

She laughs. "Oh, Puck, my love. Did you really think I would come to this stupid town and entrap myself? I love you, hun, but not that much."

"What?!?!?" I scrunch up my eyes. "Why else would you come?"

"I'm only a messenger. It seems I had my eyes on the wrong brother," she trills again.

"No."

"Oh, yes. Mustardseed has proved to be the companion you never were," she glares at me.

"He wouldn't do that. I thought he understood!" I growl to myself. "How did you make yourself metaphysical, or incorporeal, or intangible? Take your pick!"

"Seems the blonde got you to study… Too smart for you, huh?" she smirks.

"Moth," I step towards her threateningly.

"You can't do anything to me, my love. I'm not even here," she explains.

"Would you_ please_ stop calling me that?"

"Manners, from the Trickster King?" Moth asks, her wings fluttering behind her. "I'm shocked!"

"Shut up," I roll my eyes.

"I'm still a princess!" she gasps. "How dare you!"

"Well, Princess Priss, shut up! How are you here and what do you want? I've lost…something."

"Oh, yes, I heard. You 'lost' your precious girlfriend. Perhaps I should be glad you resented me, at least I'm still alive. You put her in so much danger, you know."

"I do not!" I shout indignantly. "It's not my fault!"

"Oh, it's not?" she raises an eyebrow. "Your mother almost killed her."

"What?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" she asks, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. "Oh, poor Puckypoo."

"Excuse me? What did I say about _that?_ I am still High King, you know," I remind her. "Mustardseed is just holding down the fort!"

"Kingdom," she corrects. "Anyways, your dear mother tried to kill your girlfriend."

"When did this happen? When we were in New York?" I ask. I _hated_ that I can't remember what happened.

"No, when you were in Timbuktu…"

I stare at her. _I had never been to—_

"Of course, when you were in New York, you idiot!" she says, her eyes on fire. Yes, unfortunately, I meant it quite literally. Moth is more of an earth-y fairy. She's not so good with transforming, but can manipulate water, and other nature elements, on a (very) small scale. A lesser fairy, by anyone's definition. And her wings… what a disgrace! They looked like actual moth wings! Pink was better than that, and I **hate** pink! "What did I EVER see in YOU?"

"I'm amazing," I pop the collar of my shirt. Only, it doesn't work so well with a t-shirt. I put on a smirk, trying to hide my less-than-successful attempt at looking cool and conceited.

"Mmm-hmm," she nods in disbelief. "What does _she_ see in you?"

"What?" I say in confusion. _Who???_

"Oh, nothing. Like I was trying to say, before _someone_ attacked me—" she glares at me again, "—I am a messenger. From your brother."

"What does he want, and why did he send you?"

"Your mother has been kidnapped."

"What?" I launch myself towards her. Remembering that I was unable to shake her until she spoke sensibly, I calmed myself. "By who?"

"Mustardseed says that organization you were talking about. The one you all thought I was in… Red Footprints or something," she rolls her eyes.

"The Scarlet Hand? No way. We killed their leader. It took months, but we did it," I grimace, remembering Mirror. That little traitorous excuse for a magical item…

"Well, don't ask me. I'm just the messenger. Mustardseed said to come and get you as soon as possible. Apparently, I'm the only one he trusts," she purrs.

"Because you haven't had contact with anyone," I say. It finally dawned on me. "Of course!"

"No!" she gasps, desperately reaching for me. Her hand dissolves as she gets close to my skin. "It's because… he loves me!"

"Uh-huh, and pigs fly," I roll my eyes, "without the help of magic." It was always good to add on the last part when you were an Everafter. "When you first got here, you called me 'my love' again. Then, you were all into my brother. Not very well-thought-out, Moth."

"Hmph. For that, I won't even tell you how to get out of here. Your little girlfriend can show you the way," she huffs and dissolves into a bunch of tiny moths—the bug kind.

"Stupid lovesick fairy bug," I roll my eyes and kick a rock at the bugs.

"I heard that!" one of them flies back and says in a superior voice.

"Do you want to be bug-zapped?" I ask.

"No!" she gasps, flying off.

I hate bugs.

"Grimm!" I yell, walking into the cave.

This had probably been my favorite hideout: remote, but with a hidden passage right back to the house. Directly into my room, actually…

"Puck?" a surprised voice exclaims. "Where in the world have you been? It started raining, and then…"

"Grimm," I draw out her name. She stopped talking. "Where are you?"

"Umm…" she says, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"Describe it," I say, walking forward again.

"I don't know. It's a cave, fairy boy!" she says. She must have chucked a rock at the wall, because I heard a loud bang. "I hate caves."

"And I needed to know this why?" I ask, following her voice.

"I don't know. Why are we still talking? Get Granny to have Elvis come and find me," she sulks. "He's done it before."

"Well, I dunno where the dog is. He's such a pain, and I think the Dino-man gave him sausage," I lie, trying to keep her talking.

"Who?"

"The dude. Seeing dinosaurs," I say changing the pitch of my voice to mock the man.

"Oh. Great. Maybe it is a good idea to stay in the cave," she says, probably throwing another rock. "Crap! Ow."

"What'd you do?" I ask, trying to hide the slight urgency in my voice. _It's not like I care._

"I kicked a rock. A hard rock," she clarifies. "That was dumb."

"You think, Miss A-Plus?"

"Shut it, Mister I-do-just-as-good-so-I-can-show-you-up," she growls at me.

"Yours was shorter," I say, stepping into the 'room' of the cave that she was in.

"Puck!" she turns around. "That was fast. I told you to go get Elvis!"

"This was faster," I say. "C'mon. We need to get back to the house."

"Is everybody there? I hope so. What happened to the Jabberwocky? Did Granny get the Vorpal blade again? Do we even still have that? I thought it was in Mirror…"

I don't say anything, pulling her farther into the tunnels.

"Puck," she stares at me, stopping. I wouldn't have even noticed, but she stopped hard enough to halt my movement too. "Where's Granny Relda, and Daphne, and Uncle Jake, and Red, and Chase?"

"Chase is at home," I raise my hand, "_with_ a babysitter."

"Good," she sighs. "What about the rest of the family?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know," I repeat. "Grimm, your family isn't the only one in trouble. I was going to tell you when we got back to the house, but if you want to do it right now—in the middle of the cave—we can."

"I'll wait. Brr," she shivers. "I'm freezing."

"Why? Didn't you stay in the cave like I told you to?"

"You were gone for almost five _hours!_ And, I was sitting outside waiting for you," she mumbles.

"Oh. And why are you cold?"

"This thing called rain came down from the sky," she seethed. "It's kinda wet."

"So, stay inside when it rains," I shrug.

"I was waiting for you!"

"Don't."

"What?" she wrinkles her nose in that cute (NOT CUTE!) way of hers. (I'm losing it!)

"Don't wait for me if it's going to hurt you in the long run," I stare deep into her eyes.

"Okay," she blinks, her long lashes fluttering. (Why am I noticing this? UGH!) "Why are we going further inside the cave?"

"You wanted to go home," I remind her.

"Yeah. Home is outside the cave," she says.

"Not anymore," I motion to the large glass doors.

"No way," she says under her breath. "This is not possible!"

"It is," I smile at her awe. "Welcome to my room."

"You're telling me that if I walked this much further that I would've been home?"

"Uh, yeah," I feel my eyes widen at her sudden anger. Really, we should get this girl anger management classes. That's what I wanted to get her for Christmas last year, but the Old Lady made me give her some girly hair and lotion set. Ick.

"I'm sorry, Puck. I'm just tired. And now, the Jabberwocky has Granny, Uncle Jake, Daphne and Red," she sits down on my trampoline. "And, apparently that's not all."

"No, it's not," I plop down on my makeshift bed next to her.

Grimm sighs and lies back against the canvas bed. "I'm ready. Tell me."

"My mom has been kidnapped by the Scarlet Hand," I say right out, not willing to look at her. She knew how I was about my parents and their lack of good parenting.

She doesn't say anything, so I turn to look at her. She was asleep.

"I'm glad I'm so important," I tease, moving her hair from her face.

I smile slightly as she turns towards me.

"Shut up and go to sleep," she growls. She rolls over and scoots toward the middle of the trampoline.

"Grimm," I warn, "don't do that. That'll make me…umph!" I get off of her and sit down again. "Roll on top of you."

"Thanks for the warning," she chuckles. "G'night, Puck."

"Night," I say.

I'd tell her tomorrow, I really would.

I lie down on the edge of the trampoline, waiting for Grimm's breathing to lull me to sleep. (Did I really just think that?)

Of course, the next morning, I did not expect her to be gone.

**Did you like it? Do you hate me right now for the cliffhanger? What did you think?**

**Tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What Would Puck Do? ---- WWPD? Puck POV (Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm.)**

**AN: Sorry for the suspense! I'm glad you are all reading! Please continue! Happy New Year's!**

Chapter 4

"Grimm!" I yell, frustrated. I had checked with Bagheera, but he hadn't even seen her. The Kid was fine, still asleep.

Where_ was _she_?_

"Go find her," Bagheera says in a lazy voice. His tail flicks around lethargically, as if to match his mood. "I shall take care of the man-cub."

"But what about my family?" I ask, punching the wall. Ow. Great, the Old Lady's not gonna be happy that I made all of her pictures fall down…again.

"Is she not your family just as your brother and mother are family?" he asks.

"No!" I exclaim. "We're not… brother and sister. We're…" I stop, not knowing exactly what we were.

"Oh? You are what, fairy prince?" Chase's 'kitty' asks.

"I… We're… I DON'T KNOW!" I yell at him.

"Is that so?" Bagheera asks in an amused voice, not at all concerned about my change in volume.

"YES! No. I don't know," I repeat again futilely.

"Find her. Perhaps then you will decide," the black panther stands. "Go, man-cub."

"Hey, I'm not a cub. I'm over 4,000 years old," I protest as he pushes me towards the door. "And I'm going because I want to, not cuz you're making me."

"Of course," he purrs comfortingly, as if just agreeing with me to stop any further arguments and yelling.

"And—" I begin.

"You like her very, very much. I know," Bagheera says.

"Yeah," I agree. "Wait, what?"

"I am correct, that is all that matters," Bagheera closes the door.

"You are not!" I call through the front door.

Okay, if I was Grimm, where would I go???

Not back to the cave, at least not on purpose. That's probably how she got out of the house, but I don't know where she'd go after that. Charming and Snow White lived in town, and so did Jake's (blech) girlfriend. Grimm trusted them, and the coffee fairy-godmothers. But, would she go to them now? Sure, Charming was mayor and the fairy-godmothers heard a lot of gossip—but why didn't she just stay with me? I could've helped her. (What am I talking about? I have to get to Faerie…)

I summon some of the pixies, so I didn't have to walk all over Ferryport Landing to find her. She wouldn't leave; she had to keep the barrier up. And then I remembered, Chase was a Grimm, and he'd keep the barrier up.

I started flying faster, hoping to find her before she got out of the barrier. I wouldn't be able to catch up with her if she'd already gotten there. I checked all the edges of the barrier that actually went somewhere… not into the Hudson, I mean. She wasn't there.

"Grimm!" I yell again.

"What? You lost her again?" Moth asks from behind me. "Really, Puck? I thought you loved her. How can you manage to keep losing her? It's not like she's a puppy."

"Shut up! Just, shut up," I growl at her. "Grimm is fine. And I didn't lose her, she ran away."

"Oh, she doesn't like you either?"

"Shut up," I repeat, softer this time. (I don't know why it bothered me. I mean, I already knew Grimm hates me. She tells me every day.)

"Oooh, did I hurt Puck's feelings? Well. Puck's brother was wondering why Puck didn't show up yet!" she exclaims. "It's been hours."

"I have my own problem here," I remind her, looking for Grimm.

"Your girlfriend can wait," Moth says brusquely.

"She's not my girlfriend, and she's not the problem," I roll my eyes.

One of my pixies comes back, flying into the clearing. It buzzes, telling me that they had found Grimm.

"Where?" I ask it.

It hums again, lighting up.

"She's at the coffee shop?" I ask. Why hadn't I gone there first?

"But, Puck!" Moth says, trying to keep up with me.

"Not now, Moth," I fly faster, leaving her far behind.

"Puck?" Grimm asks as I burst into_ Sacred Grounds._ "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? I woke up this morning and you were just gone! You're lucky Bagheera stayed with the Kid. What if you had just left him in the house, hmm?" I rant and rave.

"You done?" she sips on her iced hot chocolate.

"Almost," I say. "What were you thinking? The Jabberwocky could've found you too. I've heard from Mustardseed that the Scarlet Hand is on the rise again in New York! What if they have another Jabberwocky? Huh? What then? Okay… I'm done now."

"Okay," she stands up. "Thank you for the hot chocolate, Briar."

"Grimm?" I raise an eyebrow angrily.

"I'm coming," she huffs, walking outside. "How dare you yell at me like that in front of Briar! You're not my keeper, Puck, no matter how much you want to be!"

"Excuse me?" both eyebrows raise this time.

"What do you want, Puck? What were you going to tell me last night? And, what's this about the Scarlet Hand? And, who's Bagheera?"

"Hey! I get to ask the questions!" I cry out.

"Ask away, fairy boy," she flips her blond hair from her face. "I'm walking back to the house."

"Fine," I say trying to catch up. "Why'd you leave?"

"I wanted someone to talk to," she shrugs, waiting for me.

"What about me?" I ask, perturbed.

"I wanted someone to talk to that wasn't you," she says. Wincing, she continues, "Sorry."

"It's fine," I say, rubbing my hand against the taut muscles in my neck.

(Why did her answer bother me anyways?)

"That's why," she mumbled under her breath, but I could still hear her.

(Why? What? Why does she have to be so confusing?)

"Why didn't you tell me?" I take a deep breath.

"Because you'd overreact and go all 'I-must-protect-Grimms' on me," she rolls her eyes. "I hate it when you do that."

She sits down on a rock, and strips off her shoes and socks. "What are you doing?" I ask, staring at her.

"We're by the river," she smiles widely. "I want to relax, and wade in the water."

"But, Grimm," I say a moment too late, as she steps in the water. Would I never get to tell her about my mother and Moth and the Scarlet Hand? Wasn't she at all concerned about _her_ family?

"What's wrong? You've been so uptight," Grimm splashes me. "Live a little, Trickster King."

"Grimm," I stand at the edge of the Hudson, dripping wet.

"What?" she stops. "What's wrong, for real?"

"Oh, where to start? Your family is still missing, and a panther is babysitting your brother," I inhale, ready to continue.

"A panther?!?!" she interrupts.

"Bagheera, from the Jungle Book."

"Oh, okay. Granny mentioned him before," she relaxes.

"And, my mother's been kidnapped," I add.

"What?" Grimm stares at me. So much for being relaxed. "How? And, how'd you find out?"

"Moth came and told me," I shrug.

"Moth?" her eyes narrow. "In Ferryport Landing?"

"No. Well, kind of. Let's go home, and I can explain. I have to get to New York," I grab her arm.

"But, Puck," she protests, sitting to put on her shoes.

"Grimm, I know you don't like her, for good reason," I insert, hoping that she wouldn't get mad at me again, "but Mustardseed sent her. She's the only one he could know for sure that didn't take part in this."

"Puck—" she begins again.

"Grimm, I'm sorry. I hate her too, and I really don't like Faerie, but I have to go. Titania _is_ my mother; she's family."

"Puck, what about _my_ family?" Grimm looks at me from her perch on the boulder. "My family, and yours too. We've been your family since you left Faerie. You love us all; _we _are family to you too! And now you're just going to leave us when we need your help most. Puck, I can't do this alone! Someone has to stay and protect Chase. What if I die and he's the only Grimm left alive? Puck, he's four. He can't deal with that, and he shouldn't have to!"

"Grimm, I'm sorry."

"You're SORRY?" she mocks, hopping down from the rock. "Oh, the Great Trickster King _apologizes_? Wow that's a first. But, this is a first too. You've never let us down like this! No one expected it, that's for sure. Is that what you always wanted? An infamous return to villain-hood? Well, you got it, fairy boy! You might as well be a villain. I sure don't want you 'round here! Who knows when you'd turn on us," she muses. "I might just get swallowed by the Jabberwocky in your moment of indecision!"

"Grimm," I growl at her. (How dare she! I was _too_ still a villain. What does she thinks those pranks are? Parlor tricks?)

"Don't 'Grimm' me! I have a name, you know! You could use it once in a while! We all have names! Chase, Jake, Relda, Henry, Veronica, Daphne, and SABRINA! Can't you remember them, or is it too much for your little brain to handle?" she taunts. "We wouldn't want to exert you now, would we? The poor trickster… No! The poor Family Grimm! Want to know why?"

"Why?" I ask, glumly following her as she yelled, running to the house.

"We were friends to you. We loved you like you were part of the family. All you really wanted was a way out of town, huh? That's the only reason you're still here, right now, isn't it? That's the only reason you're listening to me, isn't it? You want out of the barrier."

"Grimm."

"WHAT???" she explodes, almost literally.

"My mother was kidnapped by the Scarlet Hand."

"You're joking," she stares at me. "What? Now this? A reason I really should let you out of the barrier. Well, it's a whopper! I didn't even think you could come up with that! Really, I guess I should give you more credit. BUT REALLY? We defeated them Puck; you were there. You watched when we destroyed Mirror. It was almost a year and a half ago now!"

"I'm not lying, and I wouldn't lie just to get out of the barrier. Grimm… Sabrina," I sigh, "everything I've told you so far is the truth."

"You're still leaving. You're leaving me here, by _myself,_ now? With a Jabberwocky on the loose and my family missing?" she stares up at me with wide, blue eyes. They were sparkling more than usual. (I didn't think that. I mean, I don't notice or anything…) Was she crying?

"Are you crying?" I blurt out without thinking.

"No," she says in a soft voice, swiping her hand over her face.

"Yes, you are," I gawk at her. Never before had I seen her cry, not even after what Mirror had done.

"No, I'm not," she huffs, sitting down on the front step. "I'm merely…"

"Crying," I finish for her.

"Yes," she moans in a tortured voice. "I can't cry. The big sister doesn't cry."

"Shh," I whisper to her. "It's okay. We'll find them. We'll be able to do it."

"No," she murmurs, "_we_ won't. I will try. You will be off in Faerie, trying to find your mother."

"Grimm," I say, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"No," she jerks away, wiping one last tear from her face. "It's for the best. I'll take care of my family; you take care of yours."

Well, that certainly didn't go with that she told me earlier. Apparently, I had been disowned from the family Grimm.

"How do I get out of the barrier?" I ask quietly.

"I'll find the Vorpal Blade, or I'll talk to Farrah," she shrugs.

"The waitress?" I ask.

"Oh yeah," she smiles slightly. (Why am I rejoicing that she's happy again?) "I'll tell you later. You had your wings ripped off then."

I hate that I can't remember!

"C'mon," Grimm says, unlocking the door with her own (non-stolen) set of keys. "We're home."

"Ah. So you found her," Bagheera says, strolling into the front room.

"Yeah," I say. "Will you watch the Kid—" I cast a glance at Grimm "—I mean, Chase, for a little while longer?"

"Of course. Ms. Grimm," the black panther nods at Grimm, "the fairy has told me much about you. I am Bagheera."

"Pleasure. Thank you for taking care of my little brother," she smiles. "Come on, Puck."

I follow her up the stairs towards Mirror's old room. We had Baba Yaga put a spell on it, so it was just like the Hall of Wonders was, without the treacherous guardian.

"Okay," Grimm says. "Swords…" she runs her finger down an alphabetically organized list of rooms posted on the wall. "Room 2012. We should take the trolley," she says.

"Let's just go, Grimm," I grab her arm, flying towards the right room. I could fly pretty fast, too.

"Okay," she exhales heavily. (Really, did she hate flying that much?) "Now, to find the right key."

"Grimm—"

"I know, hurry up," she rolls her eyes at me. "Don't rush me! Remember what happened last time you did that?"

"Yes," I shudder. We had gotten stuck in the wrong room, a desert, when we were supposed to be following the Old Lady to this waterfall room. Sun-burns get really bad when you're only wearing swimsuits. Grimm was about ready to kill me. Apparently, she got a little too much sand up her bikini. Whatever.

"Okay. Vorpal Blade," she looks around. "I don't know if we even still have it. Mirror might have had it removed earlier."

"Do we even need it?"

"Do you want to leave?" she quirks an eyebrow, holding up Excalibur.

"What about the other hole you made, before?" I ask. Sure, I couldn't remember it, but I knew we had to have made one.

"That wouldn't work… unless," she turns abruptly, walking from the room.

"Grimm," I call. "The sword?"

"Oh, yeah," she grins, and places it back on its shelf. "C'mon. We need to get to the T section."

"Why T?" I ask, following her back into the hall.

"Transportation," she says. "Duh!"

"Don't duh me," I say. Really, she does it a lot. "What kind of transportation?"

"Well, one of the locators would work well. I don't know which one, though," she ponders the possibilities, locking the room behind her.

"Which ones are there?" I ask.

"Well, there's C.S. Lewis's wardrobe, but that's so hard to move…" she trails off. "Better for larger size expeditions… What else? Umm. Of course!" she exclaims.

"What?" I ask.

"We're going the wrong way!"

"Oh?" I say, flying after her as she runs in the opposite direction, back towards the entrance. "Where should we be going?"

"The C hallway," she beams as I grab her arm once again and fly to the correct room.

"What are we looking for?"

"A compass. Jack Sparrow's compass to be exact," she opens the room quickly.

"From the Disney movie?" I smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Yes. Walt Disney was just a more recent historian," Grimm shrugs. "He adapted many of the originals, but Pirates of the Caribbean was his own. So was Lion King."

"So, this compass," I say.

"Points to whatever you want most. Where is it?" she mutters, rummaging around in the cupboards. "I don't need cats' cradles, or coins from Wonderland. I need a compass!"

"Is this it?" I hold up the black box.

"Lemme see," she holds out her hand expectantly. I give it to her.

"It is magic," she switches hands quickly, as if it was burning hot. She opens it carefully. "Mmm-hmm, this is 'Captain' Jack Sparrow's."

"Thank you," I whisper as she hands it to me.

"You're welcome. I hope you can help your family."

"Wait," I say, something just dawning on me. "How are you going to kill the Jabberwocky if you don't have the Vorpal Blade?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something," she shrugs. "Go. Help your family."

She turns away, walking out of the Hall of Wonders.

And, out of my life.

…

Or so I thought.

**Disclaimer: I also do not own Walt Disney, Pirates of the Caribbean, the Lion King, any other Disney references, or Wonderland.**

**I thought I should put that in there, just in case. **

**Thank you for reading. Please review! **

**If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me in their review! **

Happy New Years!


	5. Chapter 5

**What Would Puck Do? ---- WWPD? Puck POV (Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm.)**

**AN: Sorry that this took so long. I have been very busy, but I was inspired recently, so I wanted to post this. Enjoy.**

I managed to find the hole in the barrier right before nightfall. I figured that if I flew overnight, I'd be to New York City by morning.

"Puck," Moth's nasally voice emanates from the darkness, "you finally left the little town, huh? What about your precious girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Moth," I punch the air next to me, even though she is not there. "I left her. I left her in Ferryport Landing without anyone, not even her family."

"You really like her, don't you?" Moth flies next to me.

I ignore her, and open my wings completely, flying as fast as possible.

"I am not to be ignored! I am a princess," she complains, matching my speed.

"Technically, you're not; you're not going to be a princess after your prison time," I remind her.

"Oh, details," she waves her hand annoyingly. "Anyways, Mustardseed says that the mortals have been noticing odd disappearances in Central Park. Most of them were just mortals, but the Emperor hasn't been seen in a while."

"The naked guy?" I ask.

"Yes," she rolls her eyes. "From the Emperor's New Clothes…"

"Whatever," I say, starting to recognize my surroundings. We were almost to New York. I check the compass, just to see what I wanted most.

For some reason, it pointed behind, towards the direction that I came from. I shake it, and it spins again, this time pointing to Central Park.

"Mustardseed is waiting, in the throne room. Everyone at the Golden Egg has been a little on edge. Also, someone reported seeing Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmanuel Ambroise Diggs—" Moth inhales deeply—"near Central Park."

"Oh, great," I say sarcastically. "Oz. Knock-knock," I tap on Hans Christian Anderson's statue.

"Oh, Puck!" 'Momma' Mother Goose calls from the bar. "You're back in Faerie."

"Yep. Where's my brother?" I ask her.

Moth had dissolved as soon as we were back in Faerie. Probably because her real physical form was too close.

"I think he's back in the throne room. He's taking it hard, hun," the African-American woman smiles sympathetically. "Oh, and there's a visitor for you."

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Wouldn't tell me. Just said that they'd be back lookin' for you in the mornin'. I don't even know if it was a man or woman, I just couldn't tell," she washes a glass and sets it on the counter.

"Thank you, Momma," I nod and walk towards the royal rooms. It was kind of sad when royalty was stuck living behind a bar.

I walked towards my father's old room. That's where Mustardseed would be. I heard someone crying, and I followed the noise straight to the throne room.

"Who's there?" a scratchy voice says from the darkness that blanketed the room.

"The King of Faerie," I announce.

"Puck?" the voice says. "You're here?"

"Yes," I answer hesitantly, drawing my sword. "To whom am I speaking?"

"Your brother," a match lights up, and I can see Mustardseed.

"What's with you?" I ask, flicking on the light switch.

"What do you mean?" he asks, straightening up from where he was sitting.

"You're not doing anything. You're _crying!" _I accuse, waving my hand in his face. "Mom is missing, and you're sitting here and crying…"

"What was I supposed to do?" Mustardseed swipes his tears away and stands up. Crap, he's tall.

"Something. Anything," I punch the wall, creating a good-sized hole.

"And they said I was a wreck," he smiles, and leans against the wall.

"Shut up. How old are you know anyways?" I say, still having to look up at him a little.

"Almost 19," he shrugs. "You get used to it. Besides, I'm not the only one growing up. At least, my aging isn't because of a girl."

"What are you talking about?" I ask in a tight voice.

"The eldest Grimm girl. C'mon, Puck. You like her," Mustardseed grins.

"Maybe," I kick the wall.

"Okay, before you destroy the throne room anymore, want to tell me what's got you all in knots?" he asks.

"She disowned me," I mutter.

"The old woman; Relda?" he says in surprise.

"No. Wrong she," I roll my eyes.

"Sabrina?" he raises an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"It's not important. I have to find Mom," I shake my head.

"Puck," my brother puts a hand on my arm, "you can only do one thing at once. Put the girl behind you and focus on this. This is more important."

I clench my fist. How dare he say Grimm wasn't important! I take a deep breath. There was nothing I could do about her and her family now. "Right. I'll forget her."

"Good. Your infatuation with her and the other humans was bringing us shame. Just think if the rest of Faerie learned that you were all grown up for a mortal girl," he shrugs.

I laugh nervously. "Huh. Yeah," I say sheepishly.

"Anyways, how'd you know that Mom was missing?" Mustardseed asks, closing the door as we walk towards the Golden Egg.

"What do you mean?" I stare at him. "I got your messenger."

"I didn't send anyone," he says. "Must've just been someone doing something nice."

"You're telling me that you didn't send Moth?"

"What?!?! No! I did not even free her. I send someone every day to see that she does not escape," he begins walking quickly.

"Do you trust them?"

"More than anyone," he sighs. "At least, I used to."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've met someone," he grins. "She's amazing."

"Is she…mortal?" I ask.

"No. She's… well, you'll see," he smiles again.

"Lovesick fairies," Momma mutters as we walk by.

"I heard that," I glare at her.

"Oh, you know it's true, hun," she smiles.

"Mustardseed," I fly, catching up with his long-legged stride, "are you telling me that you left this girl to guard Moth?"

"Yes and no," he shrugs. "Patience, brother."

"Shut up," I tell him. "I'm still older."

"Yes," he says. I can so tell that he rolled his eyes. Stupid human aging thing…

We fly towards… Washington D.C.???

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To see an old friend," Mustardseed says.

We land right in front of the Lincoln Memorial.

"Mustardseed," an olive-skinned girl runs towards us. "What are you doing here? It's almost daylight! What if someone saw you?"

"Adrianna," Mustardseed grasps the girl's hand. "I would like you to meet my brother, Robin."

"Brother," I say in a low growl. "Perhaps now is not the time."

"It is. Surely you remember San Pedro," he says.

"That low-down, no-good…"

"San Pedro es de gran gran bisabuelo gran, chico," Adrianna glares at me.

"Your great-great-great-great-grandfather," I bit my lip. I turn to my brother, "You're dating San Pedro's granddaughter? One of my sworn enemies? He's just a copycat of _me_. And, you're dating her?"

"No. Well, kind of. She's a maiden of the orange," he says.

"Hey," I raise my hands at his expectant glance. "I'm only living with the Grimms for the food. I don't know the fairytales."

"Adrianna's grandfather eventually married a young senorita from a nearby village their son was also an Everafter. He became a king, and his wife had a son."

"Mustardseed, I can tell my story," Adrianna's soft voice lilts. "But, perhaps we should be inside."

"Very well. Take us to your apartment for now," he smiles.

We get to the girl's home, and she lets us inside.

"I'd like to hear the rest of the story," I sit down on the edge of a metal chair.

"Si," she smiles as Mustardseed sits next to her. "That son, my great-great grandfather, was the first man to meet a maiden of the orange. He first opened an orange, and the maiden appeared. She would have been my great-great-great aunt in a way. Anyways, she asked for _pan,_ for bread. The prince did not have any, so she returned to her orange. The next maiden did the same. The prince then bought bread from a gypsy, and opened the third orange. From that orange came my great-great-grandmother. She was the first maiden of the orange to stay with humans.

"The prince fell in love with her. He left her with the gypsy so he could bring her clothes that make her presentable to his parents. The gypsy was a young girl, and she fell in love with the prince. She stuck a pin in the maiden's head. The maiden turned into a dove, and the gypsy pretended to be the maiden. The prince returned and took the gypsy back to the castle, believing that she was his maiden. They married, but the dove (who was the maiden) visited the castle garden. The gardener captured her and brought her to the prince. He noticed the pin in the bird's head, and removed it. The dove turned into the maiden of the orange. He asked her what had happened, and she told him everything. The gypsy was brought before the King, and he was greatly angered that she tricked the prince. She was burnt at the stake, and never interfered with my family again. The prince married his maiden of the orange, and they had a daughter together. My great grandmother was that little girl. She was born inside an orange, and she grew up as a normal human. The oranges are used as a date, in a way. It was the way they found a kind husband," Adrianna says.

"So, what does this have to do with Moth?" I ask.

"We trapped her in the orange," Adrianna stands up and brings over a map. "It's hidden in a place the mortals will never find."

"Where is that?"

"Here," she points to a picture of the Lincoln Memorial.

"What?" I exclaim. "We were just there."

"Yes, but we can't get in during daylight hours. There are too many tourists," the Spanish girl says. "We will return at nightfall."

"I can't waste another day. What if she's out, and conspiring with the Scarlet Hand?" I slam my hand against the table.

"Brother," Mustardseed exclaims.

"Stop, Mustardseed. Just, stop," I pull out the compass. "I'll find her on my own."

"If it points to the Lincoln Memorial, do you promise not to try and find Moth?"

"I promise nothing," I tell him. "But I will not destroy a national monument. I'll meet you there, at 9 o'clock."

I don't wait for their response, instead I exit Adrianna's apartment and leave my brother with his girlfriend.

The compass pointed towards the North, leading me to believe that what I was looking for was in New York.

I certainly didn't think that it would point towards _her._

I silently landed next to the entrance to the Golden Egg, and I notice her familiar form.

"Did you forget the magic words?" I ask the girl.

She whirls around, letting me see her face. "How's your mother? Did you find her?"

"I'm not going to tell you," I cross my arms angrily. "It's your fault she's gone."

* * *

**So, who do you think 'she' is? **

**Tell me in a review! The first person who guesses correctly will get a sneak-peak of Chapter 6. **

**The Maiden of the Orange story is from Mexico folk-lore. **

**Also, tell me who you want to be the new Master/leader of the Scarlet Hand. I have NO idea who it is going to be, yet... **

**REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's an update. Thanks to all my patient readers! I don't own Sisters Grimm, or 'she.'**

**Oh, and unfortunately, my 'she' was quite random and no one guessed correctly. Thank you for participating! Review!**

Chapter 6  
"I… what?" she turns towards me, looking upwards. "How do you figure?"

"Uh," I stare down at her as she morphs into her true form. "Never mind."

"I just heard about your mother your majesty. Surely Titania will be found soon," she lifts a hand towards my face, growing taller once again.

"Thumbelina, no. I don't have time," I step away from her. Even in human form, she was short.

"You loved me before," she bats her long eyelashes. "Before you left. I thought that Moth was a good enough cover for both of us. Your father would have never even noticed that I would serve in your court even after you married Moth. You changed some time after that, after he kicked you out. I remember meeting you a couple times, downtown. Then, you just disappeared. Where did you go?"

"I went someplace that I _knew_ no one from Faerie would ever come to find me," I shrug. "Ferryport Landing isn't a place you go for the weekend."

"You trapped yourself in that dinky little town?" my ex-girlfriend asks.

Oh, I should probably tell you about that… you see, I had met Thumbelina in the Golden Egg about three months before my father enforced my dates with Moth. I was complaining to the little garden sprite, when she transformed to human. I was surprised at her…beauty I guess. I figured that she might be my perfect out to having to marry Moth. If I was in 'love' with another girl, surely I wouldn't be made to marry Moth. But, I was wrong.

My father found out from Moth that I wasn't spending that much time with her. That was when we had to have supervised dates, with one of his court-members nearby at all times. I continued to meet with Thumbelina at little hole-in-the-wall restaurants throughout the city. She was a great friend, and apparently really into me. But, I wasn't in love with her. I wasn't even in _like_ with her. Not like-like, to say the least. Yet, she thought everything was fine. She encouraged me to keep seeing her, even when she knew that I would never be able to see her publicly in front of all of Faerie. I liked the rebellion of the scenario, so I decided that it would be fine.

But then, everything started to go wrong. My mother, Titania, started to encourage me to grow up. I, obviously, did not want to. My father grew angry at this, and that was when the rift between he and I grew stronger. He demanded that I grow up, and mature, hinting that I would have to marry Moth soon. Most in Faerie marry when they are fifteen. Since we don't have to grow old, we're already the equivalent of 1,000-some years, so really, it's no big deal. Anyways, most Faerie marriages are in-name-only, for the sake of having a married King and Queen. Once they reach a specific human age, about 25 or so, the couple is encouraged to have kids, to continue the bloodlines of the royal family. And yes, we fairies have kids the same way humans do; we're not born from a baby's laugh like the stupid Peter Pan author says.

But, I always knew that I wouldn't marry Moth. I knew that I wasn't going to grow up, not for her and not because my parents wanted me to. I always knew that Oberon would disown me someday. He was always more proud of Mustardseed, the sensible one. The one who did everything Mother told him, and did it the right way. My father was still mad after the whole mess-up in _Midsummer Night's Dream._

"Puck," Thumbelina's soft voice says next to my ear. "What's wrong? Didn't you miss me?"

"Sure I missed you," I say quietly. _Not really,_ I thought to myself. "Come on. I need to meet someone. Momma said there was someone looking for me yesterday."

"Sure," she smiles dazzlingly, but I don't even really notice. My mind was on another girl, one I had left alone in Ferryport Landing. "Puck."

"What, Thumbelina?" I ask her as we enter the Golden Egg.

"Is it okay that I'm here?" she whispers, her wide violet eyes capturing everything that was around her.

"It's fine. I'm King," I announce lazily.

"What about Oberon?" she asks.

"Well, umm. About three years ago, I came back to Faerie. The Grimms from Ferryport Landing came and brought me home. My wings had been ripped off, and I needed to be in a cocoon. But, Oberon didn't want to heal me. My mother convinced him that my friends, two young Grimm girls, could be helpful. They are the daughters of Veronica Grimm," I look at my companion.

"_The_ Veronica Grimm?" she tucks a lock of raven-black hair behind her ear. "The one who worked with all the Everafters here?"

"That's the one. She was kidnapped, as was her husband, four years ago. Sabrina and Daphne, their daughters, went to live with Relda Grimm. Relda was keeping charge of the fairytale detective business in Ferryport Landing. But, anyways. I was put into the cocoon, and the Grimms agreed to talk to the Everafters in Faerie. But, my father was murdered that night. When the Grimms found him, he had a red-handprint on his chest. This is the mark of an… organization, I guess you could call it… in Ferryport Landing. They wished to take over the world after killing all the Grimms. So, the Grimms figured out that Oberon was poisoned. They thought that Cobweb did it, and tried to find him. Instead, it was actually Moth. She killed Cobweb. Um, Sabrina Grimm could speak to ghosts, like Veronica. She had spoken to Oberon with the help of Ebenezer Scrooge, and was going to ask Cobweb if he killed my father. But, Moth told her that she should stay for my emergence from the cocoon. She gave her a drink, laced with poison. I got out of the cocoon and saved her just in time," I smirk. "Moth confessed to killing Oberon, but she wasn't a part of the secret organization. We figured out, well," I stop, not sure if I could completely trust her. "Uh. We figured out who it was, and we went back to Ferryport Landing after my father's funeral."

"Oh."

"Oh, what?" I turn towards her, sitting down in front of the bar.

"You sound really close to this…_Sabrina_," she bits down on her pink lower lip. "Is there anything I should know about her?"

"She's a friend still in Ferryport Landing, who helped solve the murder of my father," I say gruffly. "That is all."

"Very well, Robin," she smiles.

"Puck," Momma calls from the other end of the restaurant. "That person is ready to see you. I sent them to the throne room. Your brother still hasn't returned."

"Stay here," I tell Thumbelina.

"Yes, Robin," she nods, sitting down again.

"Good," I turn and head towards the throne room.

"Who is it?" an accusatory voice says from the shadows.

"I should ask you the same thing," I declare.

"Puck?" the voice softens.

"Yes," I answer hesitantly. I still can't tell if it is a man or woman.

"You're really here," the voice echoes around the room.

"Yup," I say.

"I need your help," the person steps out of the shadows. "Our lives depend upon it."

**Review please!**

***Camaro-Enthusiast***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey, everybody. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Just a heads up for this chapter and on, I'm putting this up to a T. Nothing scandalous, I just feel that with this flirty-ness of Puck/Sabrina and suggestiveness of an UI (under the influence [of magic, that is]) Sabrina, that it would be better to have a T. I'm also upping the ages of Sabrina and Puck; Sabrina is now 15 ½ , and Puck is the equivalent of 16.**

**Oh, and to everybody who asked, I _LOVE_ cliffhangers! :-) **

"Grimm?" I rush towards her and practically attack her.

"I thought you didn't do hugs," she chuckles and pats my back as I do the dreaded deed—hugging her.

"Yeah well, I'm emotionally unstable at the moment," I quirk my mouth in a way that I know drives her nuts.

"Oh, okay," she nods sarcastically, pulling away.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask.

She smiles slightly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I found some intel that the Jabberwocky was sent here."

"How could it have gotten out of the barrier?"

Sabrina shrugs. "It's possible to have other ways out of the barrier, I'm sure. Actually, I have an idea about that. Lewis Carroll's looking glass has never been recovered."

"So, someone has Lewis Carroll's looking glass. What's the big deal? Even if they were in Ferryport Landing, they'd only be transported to Wonderland."

"Yes," Sabrina nods, "but, it's plausible to assume that there could be more ways _out_ of Wonderland."

"So, whoever is controlling the Jabberwocky has a way out of the barrier. Dang," I snap my fingers. "This is not good."

"Way to state the obvious," she crosses her arms. "So, anything on your mom?"

I shook my head. "No. Mustardseed didn't send Moth. And, she said Oz was out somewhere in New York."

Sabrina closes her eyes, her head tipping back in aggravation. "If he has my family, _again, _so help me, I will kill him."

"Grimm, let's keep the death threats 'till you actually see the man, okay?"

She smiles, her eyes opening to roll towards the ceiling. "Fine."

"It's about, what, 4:30 here, right?" I ask.

With a nod, she answers, "Yep. Why?"

"Just wondering. What time does the Lincoln Monument close?"

"What?"

I sigh. "The Lincoln Monument. Big guy, in a chair, in D.C.? Ring a bell?"

"Puck, I _heard_ what you said. Why are you asking?"

"My brother's girlfriend is guarding Moth there, and I want to make sure that 'Adrianna' is trustworthy."

With a crooked half-smile, Sabrina replies hesitantly, "Okay. I dunno. Does it actually close? I mean, isn't it always open?"

I shrug. "Don't ask me. C'mon. Let's get something to eat, and… wait… how'd you get in here without Momma recognizing you?"

A guilty look spreads across her face, and she shows me a fairy-godmother's wand. "I needed it."

"Grimm," I stretch out her surname. "You _know_ that you're not supposed to use magic."

"I know. But… it was helpful. And, it feels _amazing,"_ she answers breathily.

Surprised at her dependence on it, I reach out, and snatch it from her hand.

The shock from the departure of the tingling sensation she said she felt must've surprised her, and she steps up close to me. "Puck!"

"Grimm, you can't have it. Sure, this is a lot less powerful than Merlin's wand, but it still is magic." I stare down at her, as she steps up next to me, and slowly smiles seductively. (Seriously, Grimm? Seductively? That is scary, and just plain…_wrong._ And, a little hot. But, yeah…)

"Puck," she whispers, her voice dropping in pitch. Her hands rise up to fool with the collar of my shirt. "Nothing can make me feel that way." She raises her eyes up to my lips. "Well," she giggles softly, "almost nothing." She chews on her bottom lip, drawing _my _eyes to _her_ lips.

I don't say anything, fighting the urge to run away, _far _away_,_ from her before I do something stupid, like kissing her again.

"Puck, won't you, _please,_" she asks, breathing the word against my neck, "give it back?"

_What? Give what back?_ I thought to myself. _Oh, yeah… she just wants the wand. Huh, I wonder what would happen if she had a _serious_ magic withdrawal…_

"Grimm, I can't."

She sighs, the release of breath making the skin on my neck prickle. "But, Pu-uck, I need it."

I step back, the _I-like-Sabrina_—part of my brain complaining at the action. "No, you don't. Come on, Grimm. Snap out of it."

"I do," she argues, stepping forward.

I back up with every step, hitting the wall within about a yard of backing up.

Grimm leans up against me, making us closer to one another than we'd ever been before. "Please, Puck."

A mischievous glint in her eyes gives me pause.

"Grimm," I stare at her.

She laughs, and puts a finger on my lips. "Shh." She puts her head on my shoulder, and I realize that her hair smells like coconut.

I was contemplating whether or not one could call her hair blonde, or if one must call it gold, when she presses her lips against the vein on my neck.

"Grimm!" I exclaim, grabbing her arms to push her off.

"Just let it happen," she whispers, reattaching her lips to my neck, right beneath my ear. She parts her lips, and inhales.

After about twenty seconds, she pulls back, laughing as she ran her fingers over the love-bite she'd left on my neck.

I shiver as she shifts against me, and tries to repeat her actions on the other side of my neck. "No."

"Everyone thinks we're meant to be together," she says, her voice hushed. "Let's prove to them all that we are."

"Grimm!" I burst out, my voice breaking on the last part of her name. "No. NO. No!"

She looks up at me, eyes wide. She blinks repeatedly, and her hand reaches into her jeans pocket. A second later, a satisfied grin comes to her face.

Groaning, I grab her arm. "Grimm, what did we tell you about using the magic objects?"

She stares at me silently.

Palm up, I extend my hand. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she answers quickly, pulling away from me.

"Grimm, this is what magic does… it turns you into someone you're not." _Regrettably,_ my mind added silently. _Cuz, that was amazingly hot. _

"Maybe," she says quietly, "I'm always like this, and I just don't act upon it."

_What? _"Wait, wait, _wait_! What?"

"Hmm?" Sabrina asks. "It's not that big of a deal, Puck. We're teenagers. We're supposed to be moody, rebellious, and hormonal."

"You're the level headed one!" I exclaim. "Now, give me whatever's in your pocket."

"Maybe you'll just have to come and get it."

Oka-ay. I was going to ignore that vaguely sexual innuendo. Clenching my jaw, I mutter, "Grimm. Give me the what's-it in your pocket."

Grimm's hand goes into her other pocket, and she hands me a tube of sparkly goop-like liquid.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Lip gloss. The _what's-it_ in my pocket," she mocks.

With a snarl, I ask, "Do you _really_ want me to put my hands in the pocket of your pants? Cuz," I continue hurriedly, "that's kinda weird."

She says nothing, watching me with a calculating and inquisitive gaze. Slowly, she smiles, raising her hands up, saying, "Try me."

_No, that wasn't risqué at all,_ my brain sarcastically thinks for me.

I scowl, mostly to myself, since Grimm is in the blissful world of a magic-induced high. I straighten, and she backs up a step. Grabbing her shoulders, I push her against the wall, silently thinking that it was going to have to be one heck of an apology to get her to forgive me after this.

Her grin widens, and she whispers, "There you go. You feel it too. Daphne's right; everyone's right. We were _meant_ to do this."

Giving my head an imperceptible shake to clear my conflicting thoughts, I grit my teeth, and reach towards her pocket.

I was a centimeter, no, a _milli-_meter, from touching her, and she was giggling.

With a Grimm-worthy eye-roll, I suck in a breath and continue my mission.

"Puck!" a shriek came from the doorway. "What… what are you _doing_ to her?"

Grimm blinks, the shock of the high-pitched squeal permeating the magic fog in her mind. "Get off me, stink-breath."

"A guy just can't _win_, can he?" I ask incredulously, my eyes flicking between a confused Sabrina and a peeved Thumbelina. With a weak smile, I say, "I can explain."

Turning to Grimm, I tell her, "But, first, you need to give me whatever magic thing you have in your pocket."

With an embarrassed look in her eye, she places a small key in my hand. "For the mirror," she clarifies.

Thumbelina had crossed her arms, and was now impatiently tapping her foot. "I'm waiting, Puck."

_Dang,_ I thought. _It really _sucks_ to have both of them mad at you at the same time._

"Who's she?" Grimm asks, a note of discord in her voice.

"An old friend."

"Robin," the garden sprite places a hand on my arm possessively, "no need to be modest."

I glare at the misplaced appendage, as if that would make her remove it.

Thumbelina turns to Grimm. "I'm his girlfriend."

Grimm stared at her, a shocked expression gracing her features. Her fingers form a fist, but then slowly unclench.

With a deep breath, she laughs in Thumbelina's face.

"You've got to be kidding," Grimm whips around to look at me. "A girlfriend and a fiancé? Sounds like you were a popular guy."

I would've smirked, but I think it would've made the situation worse. I bite my lip and refrain from saying a word.

Thumbelina leans into me, and studies the purple suction-bruise on my neck. Her gaze flicks to Grimm, then back to the mark on my neck.

With an uneasy half-smile, I untangle myself from the clingy girl.

"Did she do this to you?"

"Huh?"

Thumbelina spins on Grimm. "You little… tramp! I don't know who you think you are, but I'll have you know, that Puck is mine. No matter what little human trick you perform on him, these marks mean nothing. He's not yours."

With an amused chuckle, Grimm looks at me. "They're all over you up here, aren't they?"

"Uh—"

She silences me with a glare. "Rhetorical question, idiot."

"Peasant!" Thumbelina roars. "He is the _king_ of Faerie! How dare you address him like that!"

As if she hadn't even heard the Everafter's complaints, Grimm continues. "I mean, I guess I can see why you always try to get away from them. Of course, that's what Ferryport Landing is for, right? Daphne's right. There's no one for you like _me_."

The quiet words were scalding. Thumbelina looked at me, anger in her eyes.

"This is the girl you were talking about?"

"No."

_Great, now they're both glaring at me,_ I think. "Well… yeah."

Grimm smiles, giving Thumbelina a sarcastic little wave.

"Thumbelina. You were nice. And," I continue, "a great escape from Moth."

"But, what? You just throw away our love when you meet the little coquette?"

"Huh?" I ask, confused at the unfamiliar word.

"She's basically calling me promiscuous," Grimm answers in a low, hostile tone.

"Well, you are," Thumbelina argues.

"Wait, like, a…" I stop, not wanting to make Grimm more mad. "The one that starts with an H?"

Her eyes flaming, Grimm snaps at me, "It starts with a W, you imbecile."

"Oh."

Thumbelina grins happily.

I shove my hands into my pants pockets roughly, to keep them from squeezing the life from the sprite's neck.

"Never, _ever,"_ my voice plunges in pitch, "call her that again."

Surprised at the pure rage in my voice, Thumbelina nods vigorously.

"Now, get out."

"I was sent to deliver a message. It seems," she pauses, "that you might want to hear it before sending me away like a measly servant."

"Speak."

"Now," Grimm adds on, grabbing my hand, and interlacing our fingers.

Thumbelina stammers for a minute and then seems to get her bearings. "The Scarlet Hand is very much still alive."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
